Always The Quiet Ones
by ParaAngelMore19
Summary: A war has broke out between Vampires and Brakens. The Brakens led by me, Bella Swan. The Vampires led by Alice Brandon.  She is not worthy of the Cullen name  She took everything from me. I'll make her pay in the strangest way, because I am no longer human and it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. Femeslash
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters and Settings. That is all SM. I just play around with them like my little puppets they are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Always the Quiet Ones<strong>

**Remembrance**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>It is always the quiet ones, always. When I first moved here, I was that quiet one. I didn't like the attention, and I always lived in the shadows, until Alice came along. Alice is a short little sprite, sweet and kind. Well... Not so sweet and kind anymore, but she loved me and I loved her. That was, until her jealous brother got in the way. Then, her jealousy got in the way. And it went downhill from there.<p>

She broke me; she broke me into a million pieces. Then, she left me to pick up my broken pieces. Once lovers, now enemies we fight till this day. Hence, that fateful day when Edward lost control, not of bloodlust but of jealousy. I was changed. When Edward bit me I changed, not into a vampire but something else. Something more powerful, I am a Braken, the first of my kind.

* * *

><p>After the change I left, sprinting off into the labyrinth of a forest. I could hear the screams and the crunching of leaves as Alice desperately tried to run after me. I was too fast; knowing that she would keep following me, I took a sharp left turn toward the rusty dog smell.<p>

La Push, no Cullens allowed. I liked that. Instantly, I was greeted with the snarls of the wolf pack. I turned to the small grey wolf.  
>"Leah, take me to Sue. I really need her guidance right now."<p>

Suddenly, I was greeted with her nakedness. I turned quickly around so she could change.

"Right this way Bella." Leah murmured, stiffly walking toward a small grey house. I nodded, knowing that she could not see it.  
>We reached the house in a matter of minutes, and I was bombarded by a small yet muscular form.<p>

"Hi Bell...a... Oh!" Seth realized as he finally got a good look at my form. "You look well... Not human"

"I think she noticed that, dumb ass."

"Well, you know what Leah? I don't care what you think!" Seth lamely retorted.

"Well that was a nice comeback bro, not!" I have had enough of this.

"Guys, guys enough! I really don't have time for this right now!"

They both looked at me in each of them I saw a flash of guilt. Suddenly interested in the floor, they shuffle up to the house and into the kitchen.

As soon as I step into the kitchen, I was once again tackled into a hug. However, this was a hug I would gladly accept.

"Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sue pulled back just enough to see the sadness flood through her eyes.

"I don't know Sue; I was hoping you could tell me. I mean I know I'm not human, but I don't know exactly what I am. There so many things that my instincts are telling me to do, telling me the things that I can do!" Clinging to her side with an eternal grip, we lock eyes. "I desperately need your guidance right now."

"Bella, let's sit at the table, okay dear?" I nod my head as she leads me to the table in the center of the room.

"Sit, sit, and now give me your hands." I hesitantly held out my hands for her to take.

As soon as she took my hand, she was enveloped into a trance. Swaying and murmuring strange nonsense, with her eyes closed but still all seeing as she was deep in her vision.

Soon, she started chanting louder and louder, moving faster and faster. Then, there was a huge shock that jerked us away from each other.

Gradually, Sue opened her eyes. Looking at me with such pain and loss it almost killed me.

Almost.

"Bella, you will encounter a great loss and hatred for the ones you love. I am so sorry you have to go through this child, but it is necessary for the whole world's sake. As for what you are, you are a Braken. The benefits of all the supernatural species combined into one. Since you are the first, you are the strongest supernatural being ever created. Your followers will only be as strong as the vampires. Just remember one thing, when given the opportunity never give up on love."

Sue finalized with a small smile etched on her face. I stood up ready to leave, when a question came up.

"Sue, can ask you one more thing?"

"Anything…"

"How do I change people into a Braken?"

"You bite them of course. Also, since you don't have the bloodlust of a vampire you will have no worries about your control."

I gave her a smile, and I was about to thank her when the phone rang. And something told me to stay, to see what the call was about.

A few seconds went into the call, and panic flashed into Sue's face.

"Bella, you must go to Charlie now!" In a high-pitched yet stern voice, which had me out the door and heading toward my childhood home in an instant.

As I reached my house, the sounds of dry sobbing and groans of pain filled my ears. Panic stricken, I launched through the front door to see the most horrendous sight in front of me.

Charlie laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Bones had broken, some even poking out of his skin in some places. In shorter words, the scene in front of me made me want to throw up.

I was about to run toward Charlie, when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Don't get any closer to him, or I'll break his neck." I whipped my head around to see Alice sitting in one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen.

Alice looked like she went to hell and back. Her clothes…practically nonexistent with it all in tatters. Dark bags under eyes, and her normally stylish spiked hair, was no caked with blood and other nameless substances. Right now, she was the exact opposite of the girl I fell in love with.

Looking at my father again, the rage came back full force. "Alice, why?"

She stood up, her chest vibrating heavily as a deep growl ripped through the air, she yelled, "How else was I supposed to get you come to me? With you fucking that bitch over in La Push! Leah was it?"

"So you go and torture my father leaving him half dead? What the fuck Alice! I was over at La Push talking to Sue to see if I could get answers to what I might be. Why would you think I would be cheating on you? Alice I love you, but almost killing my father over a misunderstanding, is ridiculous! We're done Alice." I finalized in a cold stern voice.

Slowly taking a step toward Charlie, Alice surges forward and grabs him by the neck. Lifting him up easily.

"Don't take another step! Bella we are soul mates, we are meant to be together." Alice yells with a choked dry sobs.

"Soul mates don't hurt the others family Alice. Right now, you are showing your true colors and I don't like it one bit. So don't make this any worse than it already is. Give me Charlie and leave."

The arm around Charlie tightened until there was a deafening crack in Charlie's neck. A sharp gasp came from Alice as she realized what she had done. I just stared at my father's limp form, clenching and unclenching my fists trying to keep the monster in me at bay, when I so desperately wanted to let it out.

"Bella I..."

I grabbed Charlie's body from her, cradling him in my arms. Rocking him back and forth, back and forth. "Save it Alice, I never thought that you would do this, my own father...gone. You broke me Alice, so now I have to break you. From now on, I am no longer your friend, your lover. I am your enemy. I am going to give two seconds to get out of my house, or you will never see the rest of your family again, because you'll be dead."

Alice just stood there still in shock.

"Leave now, Alice!"

In an instant she vanished, leaving me alone with my thoughts, and a dead Charlie in what was left of my childhood home.

{*~\*~\*~\*~\*~\*~\*~\*~\}

**Well there you have it! Alice and Bella are no longer together, still no war yet. However, that is coming soon. I really enjoy good criticism since this is my first time posting a story on here. So please review and I'll see you next update.**

**~ Angel**


	2. Divine Realization

**Always the Quite Ones**  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Divine Realizations**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Though I wish i did, I just use the characters as puppets to use my own sick little world.**

**1000 years later...**

Another pinch, another slice, and another scream. This is getting extremely boring. Though she is not bad to look at really. I walk into my torture room, grabbing a chair and pulling it toward my chained up victim.

The room itself is rather small and dull. No windows, just cement and the occasional wholes in the corners where the mice would sneak in sometimes and grab whatever they could from bones left in here. As one my torture methods, I use some of the crazed mice to feed on the the humans until they talk. Quite amusing to watch really. It must be very painful for the humans though, I don't really care for them anyway.

The worn down vampire in my... shall I say vampire proof chains is starting to get restless. Wondering what I was going to do to her today. The brunette vampire didn't know I am going to be very generous.

"I would offer you a seat if you weren't already chained up." Laughing at the scowl forming on the abused woman.

"What do you want, Bella?" pulling at her chains, then sighing when she finally realized she was going nowhere.

"Meredith, Meredith, Meredith..." Shaking my head at her rudeness. "Do you know how this war between vampires and brakens started?"

Meredith just shook her head and laughed. Finally, when she noticed that I was being serious she answered my question. "It started with you and Alice, I am her advisor. Though I would think you would already know that."

"I know it started with us Meredith, but do you know the exact reason why?"

Meredith stayed silent. Keeping her eyes trained on the ground, stiffening her body so I could see all her muscles flexing. What a beautiful creature indeed.

"No? Well let me tell you... It started over Alice killing my father."

Meredith looked at me surprised. I smiled at that, Alice didn't tell her. Which means she did not tell anyone of her subjects.

"You didn't know, did you? Yes, she killed my father. However, she killed him because she thought I was cheating on her." Meredith relaxed a little bit more. Intrigued by all the information of our tale I was giving her.

"Ah yes we were together. Judging by your expression she didn't tell you that either. I guess it would benefit her to leave certain parts of our story out to keep her subject's loyalty. Now then, she thought I was cheating on her, because the day I was changed into what I am today I went to La Push. I went to La Push to get insight on what I had become from Sue. Though Alice did not see it that way. You see , Alice is the jealous type. Even though later, I did have a relationship with Leah. That was just to rub it in Alice's face." Meredith growled at me when I said that.

Chuckling, I look straight in her pitch black eyes and said, "Now, now Meredith. Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?"  
>The weakened brunette relaxed in her chains.<p>

"Well, something you probably don't know is that I am very powerful. So powerful, that I could just end this war with a flick of my wrist. I know what your going to say. Why didn't I end this war years ago? Well the answer is I'm just a sick fuck. I love to play games as you can tell with me torturing you for the past month. I also want to get revenge on Alice for what she did to me all those years ago. And I am not talking about my father. I got over him years ago. However, that story is for another time."

Unlocking her chains she looks at me in surprise.  
>"For now I am going to let you go back to being a pet to Alice. Tell her I said hi and I will be seeing her soon will you."<p>

When I finally got her unchained, I instantly knew what she was going to do. I would even do it if I was her. Though, I am the only one nice enough to still let her go. But I have my reasons. Right when I thought that though, Meredith lifted her leg to kick the side of my face. Quickly, I caught her foot inches away from my face. Strong even while weakened I liked that.

"You know I wasn't joking about the whole freedom thing, you are free to go. If you want I can get you some blood, though the thing I have is animal blood. It's the only thing I eat these days. A little ironic isn't it... It won't be poisoned I assure you. I have my reasons of letting you go. And that will benefit both of us."

Meredith just looked at me, studying me. Probably to see if I was  
>lying. Then she says something I would never expect her to say.<p>

"Thank you" she whispers and slowly walks away.

"You're welcome" knowing she was too far away to hear. Yet something tells me she shouldn't be telling me thank you yet. Still, what a beautiful creature she is.

Yes quite divine.

See you soon Alice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ATQO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I know short chapter. However this only a filler and I didn't really know how to continue from the first chapter so yeah. Any questions or comments just pm me or review. I will try to answer the best I can without giving anything away. Until next time.


	3. War is Coming

**Chapter 3**

**War is Coming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Twilight Saga. I just use them to pass the time.**

* * *

><p>My only real family, gone. Even though he didn't take care of me most of my life, he did make me feel wanted, and most importantly normal. I was Charlie's little girl, his only child and I let him down. I didn't always show it, but I loved my dad more than anything. Charlie was the best father in the entire world.<p>

Renee, was never really my mom. She was too carefree for that, always drifting with the wind. Never staying in one place for long. In our relationship, I was the parent. I cooked, cleaned, and even did the bills.

I remember when I was little, I would visit Charlie during the summer. Renee always seemed so happy to get rid of me. Sometimes, I would hate her for it. Other times, I could relate. Freedom is a delicate matter. Freedom always comes with a price, could the price of my freedom have to do with my father's death?

I don't think I'll ever get the answer to that, and maybe I don't want to.

My father's dead body was finally starting to stink in my arms as I got out of my stupor. Looking outside to see the sun setting, I realized how long I had been holding my father. It has been about 5 hours and I still can't bare the thought of letting him go.

However, with great heartache I know that I must. So with a shaking hand, I wipe my tear stained face, smoothe out his ruffled hair and begin the cleaning process.

The actual cleaning process wasn't that hard. With all my new enhanced abilities, I was able to get almost everything the way it was. All that was left was to go to La Push to make the proper arrangements and cover up all the supernatural ties in my father's death. Speaking of my father, Charlie had been set on his bed. Cleaned and repaired to an almost a peaceful state. If I wasn't there for what had happened to him I would have thought he had died in his sleep.

Finishing up the final touches, I take one more glance up the stairs whispering a small goodbye to Charlie before heading out the door.

As soon as I hit the La Push lines a renewed anger swelled up inside me. "Alice will pay for this! I will have my revenge."

* * *

><p>"It's time" Leah says reaching out to take my hand as we walked to face the people that awaited. Come on Bella, Just one foot after the other. Left, right, left, right.<p>

"I am so sorry for your loss Bella." A familiar voice said to me. I look up to see none other than Billy with his eyes brimming with tears. Walking toward him, I bent down to take a trembling form of a man in my arms.

"I really appreciate you being here, for me and for Charlie." I whisper in his ears as I rest my head on his shoulders. Sinking into his embrace a little before I slowly release my hold on Billy.

"I'll see you later Bella." Giving me a quick nod as he began wheeling off to greet other people.

"Billy's a good man" I say to Leah as she walks up to my side. Placing a hand on my shoulder her gaze fixes with Billy and with sigh she agrees with me.

"This is going to be so hard on him. Charlie was his best friend." Leah releases her hold on my shoulder, but to keep in contact I encircle my arms around her waist and lean my head against her shoulder needing the comfort.

Everyone except Leah had gone. I was left staring at an empty closed casket. Charlie was too badly mutilated by Alice and he needed to be cremated.

"I'll miss you Charlie" I whisper to no one in particular.

All of a sudden, a bitter sweet scent washes over my senses, and I immediately knew who it was. My persona easily slipped into it's cage, and let walls do the talking.

"Edward, so nice of you to join us!" Waving my arms out, bowing slightly in a flamboyant manner.

"I'm glad my presence is still well received." Strutting up into my personal space. "I'd hate to get dispose of such a delicate flower."

Smirking I moved even closer. So close his glacier temperature combined with mine, was beginning to create a little steam, no pun intended.

"Please do be careful, get to close and the lion just might get pricked."

"Oh please, as if!" Edward's voice raising a screeching octave. "Bella, you could never hurt me. That just not who you are, plus you would never hurt your mate."

Narrowing my eyes, "Do you know anything about love, Edward?'

The copper headed vampire just laughed, and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Do you? Judging by the way you and Alice ended, I would guess not."

"I know more than you. At least I don't chase girls around hoping they'll love me, but knowing they will always love my sibling more."

With that I could see his hands ball into fistsm and if he could his face would match his ugly red sweater vest he's wearing. Rapidly, I grab him by the neck and lift him up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Even if I did try a relationship with you, you would be nothing but a pet, a plaything, to me. That's it!" I growled out the last bit throwing a few feet away. I was careful not to let him hit anything.

Edward slowly gets up and starts to head out of the funeral home when I call out.

"Oh and Edward! Be sure to tell the Cullens that my father's death was an act of war. Justice will be mine."

The copper haired vampire gives me one last look before flashing away to hopefully give the Cullen Family the good news.

"And so the war begins..."


	4. So the War Begins

**Chapter 4**

**So the War Begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of the Twilight Saga. I just use them to pass the time. **

**A/N: This chapter and Chapter 5 will be the last time I switch POV's. The rest will be in Bella's point of view until maybe the end. TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER! Also I changed Michele's name to Meredith...just to clear that up. The updated version of chapter 2 with the names switched is up as well.**

**A/N#2: I apologize in advance for bashing Alice a little. I adore Bellice dearly, however the way my story is. This is the way she needs to be written. However, I will not apologize for Edward bashing. It is way too much fun. The next chapter we will be moving to the nitty gritty stuff.**

* * *

><p>Alice POV:<p>

My once glorious room covered in brilliant yellows and the richest of mahogany now suffocates me with the scent of my love, Bella. I felt a growl erupt in my chest as I thought of her.

Why did she have to leave me? I am her mate! A mate never leaves. That ungrateful bitch doesn't know what she's got. I mean, I know I killed her father and all but really, he would have just been a hassle for us. I am glad I killed him. She will get over it, she will come back to me.

"Ugh, why does everything have to be such a pain?" I say following by a frustrated sigh as I leap onto the bed with a thump. Really, she should just fall to my feet. This thought gave me pause, did I just have an Edward minute? I think I did, either way I need her by my side. But no, she just has to start canoodling with that filthy mutt.

"Ugh, I've been hanging out with my brother too much"

Speaking of the devil, the bronze-haired freak, is telling the rest of the family Bella's declaration of war.

Blowing the strands of hair out of my face, I began to violently pace my room. The need to formulate a plan kept my posture rigid. I have to get my Bella back and destroy that petty excuse of a wolf pack.

"And so the war begins."

* * *

><p>Meredith POV:<p>

I knew I should have been more careful. However, my girlfriend insisted on studying at my house, and one thing led to another and we ended up making out on my living room couch. I was so caught up in my girlfriend that I didn't even hear the front door open.

Suddenly, big hairy hands are pulling us apart.

"I knew you were a fucking dyke! Get the fuck out of my house!" My so called father yells as he stomps over to the front door swinging it open and throwing all my belongings out the front door. Which was not much at all, and lucky for him that it was already in a suitcase for a class trip. Unfortunately, for me that means I had no reason to stay. My girlfriend was already three blocks away by now. Thanks for the support babe.

I knew this day would come, he wasn't much of a father anyway. Always drinking and burying himself in his work and the thighs of his secretary. I basically had to take care of myself.

So I won't spare him the pleasure of seeing me cry, he isn't even worth it. I could feel my emotional barrier strengthen as I made my way toward the door. All his insults bounced off me like they were nothing. When I finally was within arms length, he grabbed me and pulled me close.

With a hardened gaze mixed with slightly pleading eyes he said, " I thought you were a good girl. You were quiet, with good grades and you were not pregnant. Now look at you. You are a cheap whore being thrown away like a used condom. I guess it's always the quiet ones, huh."

Without a second though, he pushed me out the door and slammed it behind me.

Running my fingers through my jet black hair, I grab my suitcase and head to my car. I secretly grabbed my keys from Peter's pocket when he decided to grab me.

* * *

><p>I have been driving for hours now and I'm really scared. Well actually I'm tired, but this bad feeling that I can't seem to shake is really starting to creep me out. Plus, the huge imposing forest on either side of this seemingly empty road was not helping either.<p>

Glancing down at my hands, knuckles white from gripping the wheel a little too tight. Erm, maybe I'm gripping it a lot. With every passing moment the hairs on my arms start to rise and goosebumps begin to form. I take this second to look back at the road which I am supposed to be paying attention too. In a flash a girl stood right before my speeding car.

It all happened way too fast, and before I knew it a cacophony of what seemed like my car's metal being grinded and crunched against diamonds, because everyone knows how hard diamond are.

You would think that this would be the end of my story. That my car buckled and flipped in the air to be wrapped around a tree. That I never even stood a chance.

Miraculously, as the car was on it's ascension in the air it was stopped dead in it's tracks. It felt like someone was trying to put the car down with their bare hands. Well, I found out later that I wasn't exactly wrong about that assumption at all.

Once the car was settled on the ground, I began to pat my body furiously.

"Phew! Other than a couple cuts and scrapes I'm all good."

Then it dawned on me, that I just hit a girl.

"Holy Shit!" Immediately, I jumped out of the car to check my surroundings. "Hello, miss!? I'm sorry I went all Daisy Buchanan on you. I couldn't stop in time. Oh and pardon my sarcasm, it's how I deal with stressful life or death situations?"

When I was fully around the car near the darkness of the woods, the girl pounced on me.

"Ah, What the fuck!" Tumbling on the ground and into the shadows of the woods.

The mystery girl, who was now straddling me, began to put pressure on my chest. Since, it was the dead of night, her face was covered by the darkness and all I could make out was her short pixie haircut.

"Could you get off me please! You are hurting me." I growled out. However, the girl on me just laughed.

"You've got some fight in you! I like that." She purred out, then she did something completely unexpected. She fucking licked me!

I scrunch my face up in disgust as she licks the areas where my wounds from the car accident were.

"W-what do y-you want from m-me?" She removes herself from the wounds on my chin to look at me. Now that my eyes have adapted to the dark, I can see her somewhat clearly now. However, out of her gorgeous features her glowing topaz eyes stood out the most. Nevertheless, as she inhaled what I think was my scent she was smelling, her molten eyes turned obsidian black. Well one thing I know for sure, she certainly isn't human.

The mystery supernatural woman now presses her lips against my ear and whispers,

"Everything."

Then the pain begins. The final thing I hear before I pass out is a loud animalistic growl, and with her yelling into the sky.

"Phase 1 complete Bella. Here I come."

I am so not sorry for pulling a Daisy Buchanan on your supernatural ass. Finally, I succumb to the searing fire.

* * *

><p><strong>And now the fun begins, hehe. Everything will pick up from here. The next chapter will be a thousand years into the future, or in this plot the present. I will still be continuing the flashbacks, but that is more on how Bella prepared for the war. It will all connect in the later date...I hope. It will don't worry.<strong>

**Oh yeah, I couldn't help it to add **_**The Great Gatsby **_**spice to it. I just finished it, and I am writing an essay on it for class so I wanted to incorporate it somehow. There may be some other reference in later chapters. See if you can try and catch them. Until next time.**


End file.
